


Extended Honeymoon Phase

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex enjoy some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Honeymoon Phase

## Extended Honeymoon Phase

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Title: Extended Honeymoon Phase  
Category: Established Relationship, PWP, Romance Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Clark and Lex enjoy some time to themselves. For DigitalWave, who requested CLex celebrating something in a cabin far from civilization. 

* * *

"This is nice." 

Lex paused in the open doorway, watching as Clark languorously pushed himself up into a sitting position on the couch. Reflections from the firelight caught in his eyes, making the brown specks burn orange within the sparkling green. Lex took in Clark's sleep-rumpled appearance, broad, bare chest, and wiggling toes on big feet, and was inclined to agree. 

"Mmm. This _is_ nice." Lex crossed to the elegant leather couch, leaning down to place a kiss on Clark's lips as he set their drinks on the side table. Once his hands were free, Clark reached out and locked their fingers together, pulling Lex down onto the couch. 

"I missed you." 

Lex settled under Clark's arm with a chuckle. "I was only gone for a few minutes." 

"No," Clark corrected, with an eyeroll Lex didn't have to see to know was there, "I mean this last month. I haven't seen much of you lately." 

Lex agreed with a sympathetic sound, leaning forward to pull the lightweight grey sweatshirt over his head. "Well, LexCorp is back on its feet now, and we have a week to ourselves." He tossed the sweatshirt toward the chair in the corner. It missed, sliding halfway to the floor, the upper portion clinging determinedly to the cushion before surrending and dropping the rest of the way to the rough wood floor. "Let's enjoy it." 

"That's the plan," Clark murmured. The plan apparently involved Clark's hand down Lex's shorts, with which, Lex had to admit, he could find no fault. Lex rolled his head onto Clark's shouder, the sensation of muscle and skin against his naked scalp almost as good as Clark's hand wrapped around his cock. Lex arched into both touches. 

Clark stroked slowly, neither teasing nor working toward any particular purpose, massaging Lex's cock as attentively as he mapped Lex's skull with his lips. Lex closed his eyes and rested his hand on Clark's stomach, letting it flex under his palm, tracing the outlines of the six-pack with his fingers. 

Clark bent down to kiss Lex, insinuating his tongue between Lex's lips, probing and tasting as he started to stroke harder. Lex rolled his hips up into Clark's fist and ran his tongue along Clark's, moaning around their tongues as Clark moved his hand faster. Lex lowered his hand to knead Clark's cock through his boxers. 

Seconds later he was coming in Clark's hand, roughly pushing Clark's boxers out of the way to return the favor. He barely registered the feeling of Clark's cock in his hand as he came, only aware that he was squeezing so hard he would've hurt anyone else; but he could tell Clark liked it, could tell by the way Clark stopped kissing him and threw his head back and grunted as he came, even as aftershocks continued to jolt through Lex's body. Clark's thighs clenched around his hand, trapping him there. 

Lex didn't try to move. 

Clark dropped a kiss on his temple, then reached across him for one of the bottles of Ty Nant with his free hand. Lex shifted uncomfortably and Clark let go, finally, bringing his hand up to Lex's chest. Lex pulled his hand free of Clark's boxers and brought it up to his lips, licking and savoring Clark's taste from his fingers. 

They sat in relative silence for a while, trading kisses and sips of water, not bothering to open the second bottle. The fire died slowly, its burning embers subtly illuminating the room, drawing them deeper into darkness as the night wore on. Thoughts of past relationships flickered through Lex's mind, relationships that hadn't made it to a year's anniversary... amazing, then, that his affair with Clark had stretched to three years, and was still as exciting and fulfilling as their first month together. And as Lex dozed off on Clark's shoulder, something he never would have done with any of his past lovers, he heard Clark murmur into his hair. He didn't hear the words, but he didn't need to. 

He knew what they were. 


End file.
